Monster's Son
by Hisietari
Summary: Kei is alarmed. There's a war between vampires going on, but he refuses to participate. Until he finds out who's pulling the strings...
1. Prologue

WARNING: Dark-, Dark-, Darkfic

I finally decided to upload this story despite my bad feelings. I hope I can continue/finish this. Please don't read in case you're easily depressed.

Prologue

Do you know, what a nightmare is? Uh yeah, sure you do. Guess what. You don't.

A true nightmare is something most people won't ever discover, and they should be grateful for that. Dreaming about a monster under your bed, the evil black man outside your door... stuff like that makes me yawn. Come to MY world.

Concerning that definition, I'm having nightmares every time I close my eyes - note how I omitted "every night" here. Some years ago, I thought it couldn't get worse. I saw Luka die all the time. I saw them all die. But back then, it was only a dream.

Now, it is reality.

Can you imagine that? Seeing somebody die? Only a few of you will have seen that. Well, I see it regurlarly. I'm a murderer, a monster. A vampire to make it a bit more romantic. Oh, you love that. Tragic, tragic monster. Fuck you.

You don't know anything, and instead of dreaming about it, you should be glad. Seeing somebody die... MAKING somebody die, KILLING... you don't want that. You don't. You don't want to feel the fun it is, the pleasure to taste the blood on your tongue. You don't want to know you're just leaving the last bit of humanity behind you've ever had. You. Don't.

I'm a monster, I can't change it. I'd like to die. Honestly, and without any drama. Just stop it so nobody will suffer anymore. Least me. I hate myself. I know it's my fault, my weakness, and I take full responsibility for it. Only it's not my only responsibility.

Responsibility demands strength. Whenever I was tackled, I failed. And I will always fail. Beings like me shouldn't exist. Because in every situation, whatever I do, whenever I have to be strong, I can't. Everyday decisions, decisions for a lifetime. Life or Death. I fail. I failed that night.

Have you ever seen somebody die? Seen how life vanishes out of their eyes? How the blood leaves their skin, how they get pale, limp, dead? How their eyes break? How the mouth opens, never to be shut, because like the rest of the body, all strength has left the muscles? Have you felt how the warmth leaves them? Have you smelt how the scent of life disappears?

Have you watched the soul leaving?

Has it been somebody you loved?

I hope you haven't.

Because I have, and I do. Every dream. Every though.

Every true nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the support, vampire boys and girls… wouldn't know what to do without you.

As clearly visible in this sentence alone, I still can't free myself from the huge influence of Mrs Anne Rice. Who cares.

Chapter 1

The wind changed, tides turning. Just like every night in Mallepa, Kei felt the rhythm of nature, so deep in the city, so deep within humanity's dirt. And yet the earth couldn't be suppressed. Wilderness would always win. Instinct over intellect, ape over homo sapiens. Vampire? Where did they stay?

_Far out, where you belong._

Right.

Kei stood at the window of his little apartment. He wasn't particularly fond of nights. When you got restricted to night time activity, you preferred choices. Still, he told himself he enjoyed the cool wind. The summer was far too hot again. If it stayed like this, Mallepa would burn within ten years. Not the worst fate this city could meet, though.

The air _was_ cool on his face, but he didn't enjoy it. The heat had prevailed in the room behind him, stinging in his back, while the wind outside felt too cold, too harsh. He could hear the typical noises of the night, the screams and the shouting, drunkards, whatever. Somewhere there seemed to be fireworks. Or maybe just something exploding, burning down. It didn't matter very much here.

It wasn't a comfortable night. Kei felt alarmed. Not because he feared for himself. If he had been alone, he hadn't cared. But he wasn't. He still had to care for the girl. For her, he feared everything.

Time to go out, to hunt. He hated it. Not just for the obvious reasons. But also for leaving Hana alone. It meant a risk to her safety. Part of his mind was always here, with her, or wherever she went. He wanted to be with her.

_Safe me, holy virgin…_

With a single jump down the window, Kei entered the streets. He wanted to get this over as fast as possible. It was just his daily – nightly – hunt after all. Yes, he drank that often now. He couldn't afford being a risk to the child. He'd have become the greatest sinner in the world, just to know her safe. He'd have sold his soul for her.

_But I already did to safe your father. I'm afraid there's not a lot left._

"Saving" her father… for a moment, Kei considered a career as a comedian.

It was quite a frustrating night. He didn't find much food, and it wasn't good. Too much filth in the streets these days. And yet, it seemed diminished. He knew what was going on. Those babies couldn't trick him, or did they really think he was that stupid, not to notice their activities? He was a vampire, after all. More than a hundred years old. On the watch. Did they think he was _blind_? Or was it simply one of their all-so-great traps again? The world had gone mad, it really had. Right after him.

Kei soon gave up on his search for some more high-quality nutrition. Instead, he started looking for other signs. Traces in his mind, thoughts that were clearly not his own. If there was an issue about being a vampire absolutely getting on his nerves, then it was the fact that you couldn't close your eyes and ears. You couldn't close your mind. You'd always hear them, feel them, if they were close enough. And the older and more experienced you got, the better you could hear their voices.

He'd never used that ability too much. Some vampires said they could read humans' minds. He couldn't, or maybe he just didn't want to. Maybe he did without realizing, it didn't matter. Kei just listened to what was important. It was important if strangers used this city – his city – as a hunting ground. In former times, it hadn't mattered too much to Kei if that had occurred. But right now, there was somebody too precious here to allow other monsters. He'd drive them out. Or kill them. He didn't really care. And maybe, the latter was still best choice. Fuck the whole soul-thingy. He'd lost that the very moment he had been born to this world.

It was a short hunt tonight. Kei didn't find anything of interest. Well, two outlaw bloodsuckers, not belonging to anybody, only a few years old. Crawling filth. They didn't know anything, simply had chosen Mallepa for their next stay. He killed the guy, the girl fled. _Spread the story, Sweetheart. Tell them Mallepa's taboo for you._

_Stay._

_Out._


End file.
